Conventionally, a method in which texts such as online chat are input to thereby automatically create computer graphics corresponding to the texts is proposed (for example, see Patent-Document 1).
In this method, texts and action data (material data) are associated to each other to be stored, whereby when a text is input, the input text is analyzed and action data corresponding to the analyzed text is searched. Then, searched action data is carried out to create computer graphics corresponding to the text.
Patent Document 1, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-307137